


Signals

by JustRandomFandomTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Otabek being the chill boyfriend, Yurio done with everything, angsty teen yurio, salty af yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomFandomTrash/pseuds/JustRandomFandomTrash
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are lost somewhere in Japan. Otabek is perfectly calm and the best boyfriend ever while Yuri CAN'T GET A DAMN SIGNAL





	

**Author's Note:**

> swearing so beware cuz Yurio is in that angsty teen emo phase we've all been through
> 
> also my first fanfic so hope you like it!

            “Fuck Beka I can’t get a signal!” Yuri furiously exclaimed, waving his phone high in the air while simultaneously standing on his tiptoes. Otabek stood calmly by his side, hands deep in his pockets and a smile on his lips as he watched Yuri attempt to get a few bars.

            “You know Yura,” Otabek started. “We could always-“

          “No!” Yuri interrupted. “I can get a fucking stupid signal just fine! I don’t need to borrow your phone!” Adamantly, Yuri continued aggressively shaking his phone in the air, angrily jumping up and down. Otabek sighed before bending down and grabbing Yuri.

            “Beka what the fuck? HOLY SHI-PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE! HOLY MOTHERFUCKING JESUS CHRIST PUT ME DOWN!” Yuri screeched as Otabek casually lifted Yuri up onto his shoulders. Yuri, all the while screaming bloody murder, was clutching onto Otabek for dear life, hollering that what he was doing was assault and that he better put him down right now.

            “Do you have a signal now?” Otabek asked, completely ignoring the squealing person on top of him.

            “What the shit? BEKA I SWEAR TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL THIS ISN’T FUNNY. Put me down!” Yuri demanded, arms tightly clasped around Otabek’s neck.

  
            “Do you have a signal?” Otabek repeated, smirking slightly at the blushing mess on his shoulders.

            “Did you really fucking do all this just so I could get a signal? Beka of course I don’t have a signal I’m only two feet taller above the ground how would that make a dif-oh. Um, well actually, it's funny that you ask, uh, I uh, yeah I do have signal. Um, well…thanks?” Yuri whispered the last part before bowing his head, letting his hair cover his face, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing wildly.

            He felt Otabek chuckle and scowled. “Now you can text Victor and Yuuri to pick us up since someone decided that we should go somewhere and then got lost because we’re in Japan and doesn’t know Japanese.”

            “Shut up! You don’t know Japanese either! And how was I supposed to know that we’d get lost?” Yuri retorted, still embarrassed over his previous actions. Burying his face into Otabek’s hair, he murmured, “Sorry for yelling at you Beka.”

            “It’s ok Yura. It’s cute.” Otabek said evenly, a small smile on his face as he could practically see Yuri’s blush darken even more.

            “Love you Yura.” It was spoken so quietly, so calmly, that Yuri had barely heard it. But he knew it had been said, knew because he had tightened his grip around Otabek and he had dug his nose into the back of his head, hands shaking and cheeks burning.

            “Shut up.” He spoke finally, a small mutter and Otabek had never heard anything so endearing in his life. Because even though Yuri would never say it, would never say I love you, the small kisses on his cheeks, the tentative holding hands, the easy smile he would give only to Otabek, tells him all that he needs to hear.


End file.
